my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiu
Raiu (aka The Flamboyantly Flamboyant Hero Thunder Beast) is a hero of flamboyance who's popular with the ladies (and maybe guys...who knows) Personality At first glance, Raiu seems to an average self centered arrogant hero who only cares about the fame and being all flamboyant. But, despite all those shallow showings Raiu actually takes his job as a hero and protector of society very seriously even if he's all for a flamboyant show at times. Raiu also has a caring side to him when it comes to protecting the weak and innocents and especially his little sister Raimei, whom he very much adore. History Raiu and Raimei grew up in poverty since they live in a poor orphanage. But despite the poor conditions Raiu takes very good care of his little sister who was still but a toddler. Raiu, motivated to better the lives of both of them, vow to his little sister that he would become a flamboyant hero of flamboyance whom she can look up to as a big brother. Somewhere down the line Raiu grew interest in the flamboyant art of nunchaku and became very proficient at using it. Combining his quirk Electro with his flamboyantly flamboyant skillz of the Nunchaku Raiu became known as "Thunder Beast" which became his hero name when he went pro. Quirk Electro is the Quirk Raiu and Raimei both possesses. A very simple but powerful electric quirk that enables the both of them to emit blue arcs of electricity from their bodies. They're both immune to electric type quirks. Over usage causes them to become very un-flamboyantly tired. Weapons Raiu has a pair of a very heavy highly conductive nunchucks made from special metals. He also has extra back-up nunchucks hidden in his hero costume. He switches between using one nunchuck and two nunchucks when things get flamboyantly serious. ugh idk how to get rid of this and this Techniques Thunder''- Raiu infuses Electro with his nunchuck(s) and either raises up one or both nunchucks to bring it down onto enemies like Thor's hammer. This technique causes a blinding burst of electricity and a deafening flamboyantly giant explosion that resembles thunder. ''Flamboyant Invincible Armor of Raiu- ''Raiu releases protective burst of electricity from his body as well as infusing his nunchuck(s) and swings it/them around himself flamboyantly to create an Invincible barrier around himself. ''Thunder Clap and Flash-'' Raiu flamboyantly imbues his nunchuck(s) with electricity and wildly and flamboyantly swings it/them multiple times in quick succession towards his opponent(s) which creates shocking burst of electricity and explosions of flamboyant flashy thunder that pulverizes his opponent and is a combination of offense and defense. ''Flash Step- '' Raiu envelopes his form in Electro and rush forward in a burst of flamboyantly flashing speed. ''Thunder God's Regalia-'' Raiu sends Electro throughout his nervous system which enables Raiu to think, react, and move at very flamboyantly fast speed. ''Raimei (or Thunder Bolt in English)'-' Raiu spins his nunchuck(s) in a circular motion to build up momentum while simultaneously charging up Electro on his nunchuck(s) and then flamboyantly swings it towards his opponent(s) sending a devastating, destructive, flashingly- flamboyantly arc of Lightning. Maximum Flamboyance:Ultimate Technique- JUDGEMENT KNIGHTS OF THUNDER!--''' Raiu flamboyantly screams '''"JUDGEMENT KNIGHTS OF THUNDER" while doing a Flamboyantly Flamboyant Pose of some Super Sentai to bring forth a Maximum Flamboyance, '''flamboyantly humongous, F*CK OFF, Bolt of Lightning with the thundering roar of 1,000 Flamboyant Knights of '''THUNDER to totally decimates any opposing enemy with Max-Flamboyance. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirk Users